


Stiles Joins the FBI

by Skye_1517



Category: Hannibal (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cannibal Stiles, Cannibalism, Dark Will, Darker Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, M/M, Serial Killer Peter, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Wendigo Hannibal Lecter, Werewolf Peter, Will post more character later, darker will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_1517/pseuds/Skye_1517
Summary: So bad title but oh well. Also sorry about the bad summary.So Will is a little darker than we remeber. And Hannibal loves him, later anyway. And then we have Stiles who joins the BSU and his Cannibalistic werewolf boyfriend Peter moved with him. My take on if Stiles was in the FBI with Will.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 194





	Stiles Joins the FBI

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a good portion of the beginning straight from Hannibal episode 1 that way it flowed better and as an introduction it would make more sense. Much better will come in later chapters as we get farther from canon.

Standing in the middle of a living room, watching police officers and a crime scene photographer bustle around the blood soaked room, Will Graham is surrounded by pieces of evidence. As the officers and detectives leave, Will takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.

A pendulum is swinging. Keeping a steady beat with his heart.

FWUM. FWUM. FWUM.

With each swing the scene is cleared. FWUM. The arterial blood is cleared off of the wall. FWUM. The officers and police cars are cleared from the yard through the window. FWUM. The bloodstained carpet is now pristine, no blemish. FWUM. The security key pad is cleaned of the rust colored stains over the alarm.

With the scene now decriminalized, Will opens his eyes and walks backwards through the front door, having signs of forced entry. As he close the door in front of him it is now new. Will keeps walking backward towards the street and sidewalk, the officers and investigators all parting as he walks unseeingly by them.

The pendulum stops as Will focuses in from the other side of the street. Looking through a window Will sees Theresa and Thomas Marlow, their selves before the crime touched them. With purpose Will walks for the front door. Once he reaches the door he kicks it in, the door giving way. The alarm goes off as Thomas Marlow rushes the stairs taking two at a time. As he goes to intercept, Will raises an arm, it is wrapped in a towel. Thomas’ eyes widen as he realizes it conceals a gun. Too late, as Will shoots him twice through the neck.

“I shoot Mr. Marlow twice, severing jugulars and cartoids with near surgical precision. He will die watching me take what is his away from him. This is my design.”

Theresa Marlow is frantically trying to type the panic code into the security key pad. Before she can finish Will shoots her expertly through the neck as well. But this time as the blood spatters there is less of it. His shot has missed her jugular, but has hit precisely to break her neck. She falls to the ground paralyzed.

“I shoot Mrs. Marlow expertly through the neck. This is not a fatal wound. The bullet misses every artery. She is paralyzed before it leaves her body. Which doesn’t mean she can’t feel pain. It just means she can’t do anything about it. This is my design.”

Will turns the alarm off, silencing the blaring alarm. The phone rings immediately. Will picks it up.

“This is DDT security. Who am I speaking with?”

Cutting character Will gets the incident report it reads that it was reported as a false alarm, and there was a false alarm last week. “He tapped their phone.”

Continuing in character; Will holds his smartphone to the speaker of the phone as he watches Theresa slowly bleed out from the paralyzing shot and unable to speak. He presses a button on his phone.

“Theresa Marlow” 

Can you please confirm your password for security purposes?”

Another button. “Tea Kettle”

“Thank you Mrs. Marlow. We detected a front door alarm.”

Another button. “Yes, that was me. That was my fault. Sorry about that.”

“Is there anyone in the house with you at this time, Mrs. Marlow?”

Another button. “I’m just here with my husband. It’s all good. We’re good.”

“Do you require any further assistance at this time?”

One final button. “No. Thank you so much for calling. Sorry about the false alarm.”

With the call ended, Will turns to look sympathetically at Theresa Marlow.

“And this is where it gets truly horrifying for Mrs. Marlow.”

Cutting to a lecture hall, Will is standing at the front. He is pacing as he speaks,”Everyone has thought about killing someone one way or another. Be it your own hands or the hand of God. Now think about killing Mrs. Marlow.” He glances at the students focusing on brows, hairlines, even shoulders for society’s sake. “Why did she deserve this? Tell me your design. Tell me who you are.”

Jack Crawford slips in as the trainees leave the FBI lecture hall. He see the smitten gaze of a few as they look back at the oblivious professor. Jack starts as moves forward,” Mr. Graham.” Will turns to look at him after having put his glasses on, conveniently placing the rims to block eye contact. “I’m Special Agent Jack Crawford, with the Behavioral Science Unit.”

Will raises a brow, “We’ve met.”

Jack was slightly taken aback, as he hadn’t wanted to broach. “Yes, we had a disagreement about the museum when we opened it.”

“I disagreed with what you named it.”

“The Evil Minds Research Museum?”

Will looks back with the eyebrow raised again, like really, come on.  “It’s a little hammy, Jack.”

“You’ve hitched your horse to a teaching post. I understand it’s not easy for you to be sociable.”

“I’m just talking at them. I’m not listening to them. It’s not social.”

Jack stops and stands in front of Will. Taking the glasses, Jack pushes them up the bridge of his nose forcing a couple seconds of eye contact. “Where do fall on the spectrum?”

Picking up Jack’s rhythm and syntax, Will replies, “My horse is hitched to a post closer to Aspergers and Autistics than narcissists and sociopaths.”

“But you can empathize with narcissists and sociopaths”

“I can empathize with anybody. Less to do with personality disorders than an active imagination.”

“Well then,” Jack smiles at that, leans in, then, “Can I borrow your imagination?”

………………………………………………………………………………

“Awww. Creeper Wolf! You know I want to be there with you but this is also the chance of a lifetime.” Stiles Stilinski weaves his way around secretaries and the more ‘normal’ office staff as he heads for the elevator. He steps in to one that was nearly about to close. There was only one person inside, and oddly enough the man reminded Stile of Peter. Older money, pristine image but all sharp eyes and predator in the stance. Checking the buttons, he sees his floor has already been selected. “Peter you will just have to do it without me. You know I would love to watch you hunt and prepare the food for me but it just isn’t possible. Why don’t you get a really good one and prepare something fancy for me to go home to?” Stiles says into the phone.

Through the phone Peter Hale sighs and replies.”I know I was just so excited. It was going to be that horrid jeweler that refused to help us because we were gay. There is nice forest of a decent size right behind the building, so animal attack is the go to report.”

“Awww. That is so sweet! Well be sure to make something nice out of the unfortunate thing, and maybe set some meat for jerky that I can snack on?” Stiles is just trying to beg for Peter to make his amazing jerky from the leg muscles.

“Anything for you darling. Now go have a great day at work, call me if anything happens.”

“I will Peter. I love you, talk to you later.” Stiles hangs up the phone. “I apologize about the phone call, I am sure you had no wish to hear me blathering to my boyfriend. My name is Stiles, Stiles Stilinski.”

“Oh, no trouble at all. And are you sure it is Stiles? Sounds like it is probably a nickname.” The man replies with a slight accent, it is hard to tell the origin.

“Oh well. You see it is very hard to pronounce my first name so since most people can’t I don’t force it onto them. It is Polish, from my mother.”

“ Ahh, well that does explain it. However I am sure I could manage it. My name is Dr. Hannibal Lector, I am Lithuanian.”

“Oh, well then I suppose you probably could get it. My name is Mieczyslaw.”

With a small smirk, Hannibal turns to more directly face Stiles. “A pleasure to meet you Mieczyslaw.” He says it perfectly.

“Wow, so cool! You are the third person to get it correct.” Stiles is grinning as the doors open to the elevator. “Are you going this way as well?”

“Yes I do believe so. By the looks of it we are both heading for the BSU department. After you.” Holding the door open, Hannibal allows Stiles to pass him. Seems this will be extra interesting with both William and Mieczyslaw here.

“Welcome, my name is Jack Crawford. Here is your team.” Jack Crawford was a good man but often times also crossed into the ‘pig’ line. “Here is psychologist Dr. Hannibal Lector. And here is M..mic...mie...”

“Mieczyslaw! What are you doing here?!” Will exclaimed as he subtly check out Dr. Lector and saw Stiles.

“Uncle Will! I wasn’t told you would be here.”Stiles rushed and hugged Will. This surprised everyone as no one had realized they were related, although now it made a lot more sense.

Jack cleared his throat. “Well yes, and here is Professor William Graham. You three have been asked by the FBI to be a special sort of consult to help profile these killers. All of you have a special way with the mind. William here can rebuild a scene in his mind and profile a killer nearly right after just one kill. Dr. Lector here is a psychologist who can help see the way the killer may progress or further devolve. And Mr. Stilinski, well he is relatively new to the FBI but his depth of research and knowledge of getting the killers to speak is nearly second to none. And on the not so professional side, he is also very known for being bait without trying. You will all be working together so I hope you can get along.”


End file.
